Cambio de Roles
by yuno-neko
Summary: Sango, harta de que Miroku se la pase coqueteando con todas las chicas de la aldea, decide darle una cucharada de su propio chocolate. [Regalo de cumpleaños de foro ¡SIÉNTATE! para fifiabbs]


**Cambio de Roles**

Summary: Sango, harta de que Miroku se la pase coqueteando con todas las chicas de la aldea, decide darle una cucharada de su propio chocolate. [Regalo de cumpleaños del foro ¡SIËNTATE! para fifiabbs, espero te guste y feliz cumpleaños :)]

_Disclaimer: Ni Inuyasha, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Todos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, y hago esto sólo por diversión y sin intención de lucro._

* * *

><p>Sintió lágrimas amenazar con caer por sus ojos cuando los vio.<p>

Y es que, ¿iba en serio? Habían tenido una dura pelea contra Naraku, él y el joven hanyou eran quienes más lastimados habían salido. Pero no habían pasado ni dos días, y él ya se encontraba haciendo lo mismo de siempre.

Ahí estaba, pidiéndole un hijo a una bella joven de la aldea.

Y ella, como tonta, observando.

Ya estaba cansada. Cansada de gritarle, golpearlo, reñirle por lo mismo. Siempre.

Simplemente ya no podía más.

No es que se estuviera rindiendo, pero ya no aguantaba las ganas de llorar por sobre las de pelear con él.

Es que, ¡no era justo! Él mismo le había dicho que se casarían cuando la lucha de Naraku terminara, o al menos, eso había entendido ella, ¿verdad?

Entonces ¿por qué? Es lo único que se preguntaba.

Se dio vuelta, dejando por fin que sus lágrimas corran libremente, pero esto se detuvo cuando vio a su mejor amiga corriendo hacia ella, saludándola con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Se secó las gotas ya derramadas con la manga de su kimono, y esperó a la azabache con una sonrisa, evidentemente, falsa.

¡Sango! ¡Hola! Ya regresé de mi época, y traje las medicinas para el monje Miroku e Inuyasha.

Vaya… Me alegro Kagome. Inuyasha aún está en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, descansando. Shippo está con él.

Ya veo…- Comentó la chica del futuro, percatándose del tono apagado de su amiga- ¿Y Miroku?- Preguntó, casi intencionalmente.

…Parece que ya se siente mejor... –Dijo con amargura, y acto seguido, se movió, para que la miko pudiera ver que tan bien se encontraba su prometido.

Al diablo con eso de hacerse la dura, ella había consolado a Kagome miles de veces con respecto al tema "Kikyou", podía confiar en su "hermana", y dejar que ella le aconsejara sobre el tema.

Kagome, vio el acto de infidelidad hacia Sango por parte del pelinegro, y sin pensarlo dos veces, decidió acercarse para regañar de forma "pacífica" al joven hombre ¿Quién se creía que era él para lastimar de esa forma a su mejor amiga?

No pudo dar ni dos pasos cuando se vio detenida por una mano que le sujetaba el brazo. Volteó la cabeza, ya sabiendo de quien se trataba, y la cuestionó con la mirada.

Déjalo así, Kagome- Fue la única respuesta a esa pregunta.

Pero Sango…- Kagome no se atrevió a decir nada más, ya hablaría con Miroku en otro momento, ahora, lo importante era ella.- De acuerdo, si así lo quieres… ¡Tengo una idea Sango!- Pegó un gritito. Esto, sobresaltó en parte a la exterminadora.- Iré a curar a Inuyasha, ahora que tengo la medicina, y luego, ¡tú y yo nos relajaremos en las aguas termales amiga!- Sonrió.

La castaña no sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza, pues de momento, no podía hacer más que eso; no podía hacer más que distraerse, que pensar en otra cosa y mentalizarse en que todo iba a estar bien.

Vio a su hermana del alma alejarse, y se dispuso a dar algunas vueltas por el pueblo antes de encontrarse con ella más tarde.

* * *

><p>Caminaba tranquilamente por el claro del pozo.<p>

Bueno, no es que hubiera mucho que ver, pero le gustaba estar en ese lugar. Era tranquilo, despejado, y siempre se respiraba un aire de paz. Le hacía olvidarse de los problemas, y vaya que tenía problemas en ese momento…

Sintió una voz, en la lejanía. Supuso que Kagome la estaba llamando, así que decidió ir a su encuentro.

Ya habían pasado unas horas desde el "incidente" de esa tarde. No podía decirse que lo hubiera superado, pero al menos había parado de llorar…

No estaba muy segura de lo que sentía en ese momento, la verdad, era una mezcla entre tristeza, indiferencia, aburrimiento, y hasta le causaba un poco de risa.

Se vio a ella misma en una situación diferente, donde observara todo eso desde afuera, donde escuchara la historia de ella y el monje como algo ajeno, que no le concernía en lo más mínimo. Entonces, talvez no la hubiera pasado mal, lo más probable es que se hubiera reído, no de la pobre muchacha que no sabía que hacer con su novio, porque en definitiva eso eran, ¿cierto? Ella se hubiera reído de la situación, tan repetitiva y hasta cómica que se producía. Todo el tiempo.

Pero no era así. Porque no se encontraba en una situación externa. No, en ese momento, era la protagonista de todo este drama, y como protagonista, no podía más que sentirse estúpida, por estar tan locamente enamorada de un hombre tan infiel.

Llegó a donde se encontraba la azabache y la saludó lo más alegremente que pudo.

¿Estás lista, Sango? Preparé las toallas y todo, podemos irnos tranquilas a las aguas termales.

Sí, estoy lista Kagome- Confirmó, y a continuación, recordó algo importante.- Gracias- Dijo con total sinceridad. En situaciones como esa, tener a una amiga que se preocupara por ti y te acompañara, era lo mejor que podía pasarte.

No hay de que, hermana- Contestó la miko afectuosamente.

Caminaron juntas un rato, sin decir nada, hasta que llegaron a las aguas termales.

Una vez adentro, ninguna de las dos sabía muy bien que decir, hasta que cruzaron miradas, y Kagome, con una sonrisa cálida, le habló:

Está bien, Sango… No tiene nada de malo llorar- Dicho esto, y con la aprobación de su amiga, la exterminadora no se resistió más, y se lanzó literalmente a los brazos de su amiga, y lloró. Lloró mucho más que esa mañana, expresando toda su amargura y molestia, sus celos, tristeza, todo.

Kagome la mimaba acariciándole la cabeza, diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien.

Debía hacerlo, ella lo había hecho por ella cientos de veces, y no la iba a abandonar ahora que la necesitaba.

Sango comenzaba a calmarse cuando se le cruzó por la cabeza la conversación que había tenido con Inuyasha al mediodía… Talvez, era hora de decirle lo que había pensado.

* * *

><p><em>Flash Back<em>

_Kagome entraba lentamente a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, con miedo de despertar al albino, que según ella, necesitaba descansar. _

_No importaba que tan fuerte fuera, que tanta sangre demoníaca tuviera en sus venas, para ella Inuyasha era lo más importante en su vida, y lo iba a cuidar con todo y sus detalles._

_El sigilo que había intentado mantener hasta el momento, se desvaneció cuando dirigió su mirada hacia él y lo vio allí, sentado en el futón, bien despierto y discutiendo con Shippo._

_Rodó los ojos y se dirigió hacia ambos. Siempre era la misma historia._

_De pronto, todas las ganas de consentir y mimar al hanyou la abandonaron, cuando vieron como el ojidorado golpeaba al niño en la cabeza._

_Iba a contar hasta diez, pero cuando Shippo saltó a sus brazos derramando pequeñas lagrimitas, la paciencia que le quedaba se esfumó en un santiamén._

_-Inuyasha…- Comenzó a decir lentamente, mientras un aura asesina la envolvía._

_-Mierda… ¿Cuándo llegast…_

_-¡Abajo!- Gritó a todo pulmón la miko- ¿Es enserio Inuyasha? Apenas llego y ya estás peleando con Shippo._

_- Keh- Formuló el aludido levantándose, una vez que el conjuro se desvanecía.- Ya nos habíamos peleado antes…- Comentó en voz baja, arrepentido de sus palabras._

_-¿A sí?- Murmuró ella, con una mirada más fría que el mismo hielo- ¡Abajo!- Volvió a rugir, tomó aire un segundo, y hubiera seguido, de no ser porque recordó lo herido que estaba Inuyasha, valla… Y ella tratándolo así. La sensibilidad volvió de repente a su cuerpo, ¿acaso se podía ser tan bipolar? Al parecer la respuesta era sí.- Cómo sea…- terminó diciendo, y se sentó a su lado. _

_Esperó a que Inuyasha se incorporara, y sin previo aviso le quitó el haori y el kosode, y comenzó a cambiar las vendas del joven, que se encontraba bastante sorprendido por el repentino tacto de la muchacha._

_Sin más tema de conversación, Kagome decidió comentarle a Inuyasha el problema de Sango._

_-¿Otra vez? Valla, ese monje no tiene remedio, Kagome, es inútil, Sango debería buscarse un mejor partido._

_-¡Inuyasha!_

_-¿Qué? Sabes que es cierto, Miroku es cómo es, y no cambiará. Ya quisiera verlos en papeles opuestos. No le vendría mal una cucharada de su propia medicina…-Murmuraba ya para si mismo._

_-Una cucharada de su propia medicina… ¡Eso es! ¡Eres un genio Inuyasha! –Exclamó la joven, sobresaltando al hanyou._

_Esta, por su parte, terminó rápidamente de limpiar la herida y volver a vendarla, se puso delante del peliplateado y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, producto de, probablemente, la gran emoción que tenía en ese momento, dejando al chico de orejas de perro entre desconcertado, feliz, y sorprendido._

_Se levantó y salió disparada hacia fuera, gritando el nombre de su amiga._

* * *

><p>-Sango, tengo algo que decirte- Comenzó la azabache, dudando de lo que hace un rato atrás parecía una gran idea.<p>

-Dime…- Contestó ella, preocupada por el tono de inseguridad de su amiga. ¿Sería algo malo?

- Bueno- Kagome se sentó delante de su mejor amiga con toda la seguridad que pudo reunir en ese momento y…- Sango, después de mucho divagar sobre el tema… creo que deberías, por el bien de tu futura relación con Miroku… volverte una pervertida- Soltó sin más.

…

Y por supuesto, la cara de la exterminadora no tenía precio.

* * *

><p>Y bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo uno, espero te haya gustado :D<p>

Actualizaré lo más pronto posible.

¡Un saludo!

**¿Aplausos?**

**¿Tomatazos en la cara?**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
